


The Stars Aren't Better Than You and I

by cruisinforarubberman



Series: Bluepulse Week 17 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisinforarubberman/pseuds/cruisinforarubberman
Summary: Bart didn't much care for staring at the stars in the sky. The reason for that is both simpler and more complicated than anyone but Jaime could really understand. Guilt is a heavy burden to carry on your own.Written for BluepulseWeek17 over on tumblr, posted to my account of the same name. This fic is for Day 1: Stargazing.





	The Stars Aren't Better Than You and I

**Author's Note:**

> My first official Bluepulse fic. Testing the waters with these characters and hoping I did well, while also enjoying the cute first prompt.
> 
> Bart is about 15 and Jaime is 18. And their relationship is PG at this point, so no one has to get concerned.

It took Jaime a long time to get used to Bart. To be fair, one of their first few interactions involved the speedster dumping an apocalyptic prophecy onto his head at the tender age of sixteen. Minor details in the long run of course, but the point still stands. In any case, having known each other for almost two whole years Jaime had thought there weren't any more big surprises that Bart could spring on him. 

He was wrong, but he was pretty sure no one could've seen this coming.

“Wait, you don't like stargazing?” Jaime asked with surprise.

“Mm...not really.” Bart replied with a sheepish shrug.

“Oh.” Jaime might have been a little bummed hearing that. He tried not to let it show.

“That doesn't mean I'm not having a good time, though!” Bart was quick to add on, just like he was quick in the majority of things in their lives.

“That's good.” Jaime gave a slightly awkward chuckle. It was good, otherwise the whole 'let's hang out after six o'clock, in winter, in Texas, on my back porch, while we play DS together and snack and watch the stars' would've been a bit of a waste of time.

“Aaaaannnddd...gotcha!” Bart exclaimed as his own game sounded off on his win.

“Jerk, you've wiped out half my team already!” Jaime smiled ruefully as he debated who to send into battle next while the battle music continued to play from both of their devices. It took a few moments while he was thinking before he noticed Bart was looking over at him with an expression that held so much affection in it.

“The stars are...the stars. And that's crash, but...this is what I like best.”

“W-What is?” Jaime asked.

Maybe it was the cold finally seeping in through Bart's puffy jacket that made his cheeks color, but the sweet smile said otherwise. “Y'know...being here now, with you.”

And if that wasn't the sweetest thing Jaime had ever heard before, he didn't know what was.

“You're such a dork, amorcito.” He cooed at the red head affectionately.

Bart only giggled a little in response. He then scooted himself closer so that he could lean against the taller boy while the two kept playing. Jaime took that as an excuse to rest his cheek on Bart's hair and bask in the very being that his little bolt of joy was. No matter whether he deserved him or not, Jaime didn't want to let him go.

It wasn't until a month or so later that Jaime learned why Bart wasn't that crazy about the stars. It was no secret or dramatic story, either. It was just that looking at the far less polluted and ash filled night sky reminded Bart of what the two now called 'the Forgotten Past'. It reminded Bart that what had at one point been the norm to him and so many others would never be again. Which was good of course; no apocalypse means no oppressed humans at the hands of the Reach. 

However, it also meant that he and he alone would be the only one to carry the memory of that time. Maybe it was survivor's guilt, maybe it was a bittersweet kind of pining for the life Bart had left behind, but what it summed up to was that it made Bart feel alone in a way that no one else on this version of Earth would ever have to know. More than anything Bart wished he could share the simple and clean view of the night sky with the world that had been left behind, even though it was impossible.

Jaime had understood immediately, even if he could never know the feeling of it himself. So when the two got to share their nights together, Jaime made sure to hold Bart tight. Bart would hold him back just as strong. With Jaime supporting him he eventually learned to enjoy stargazing for what it was, and that the privilege of doing so was nothing to feel guilty over.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooo...how'd I do?


End file.
